Au secours, Mission en Commun pour la Brume et le Nuage
by Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: Tsuna se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait pendant les missions en commun d'Hibari et de Mukuro. Pourquoi il y avait toujours une somme astronomique à payer quand ils revenaient? Et pourquoi tout le monde se plaignait d'eux ? Il eut alors une bonne idée. Il allait les filmer pour savoir...


Salut tout le monde. Ayant du mal à aller jusqu'au bout d'histoire longues, je vais aussi m'amuser à faire de courtes histoires. Ainsi, je vous poste mon deuxième One shot sur Reborn, car c'est vraiment un manga très drôle qui me met de bonne humeur au quotidien.

* * *

_One-Shot:__ Au Secours, Mission en Commun pour la Brume et le Nuage_

* * *

Un matin, alors que Tsuna était dans son bureau à faire de la paperasse sous la menace de l'arme de son ancien tuteur, il se posa une grande question : que se passait-il lors des missions que Mukuro devait exécuter avec Hibari ? Il ne recevait jamais de rapport de ces deux-là, alors il lui était impossible ce savoir ce qui s'était passé. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point car, en général, les cibles de ces missions n'étaient jamais en assez bon état pour en parler. Ils étaient soit fous (Merci Mukuro), soit ils n'avaient plus la mâchoire en suffisamment bon état pour répondre (Merci Kyoya).  
De plus, quand Tsuna, en mode gentil, leur posait des questions, il avait le droit à des réponses du type « je les ai mordu à mort » ou « Oya oya 10ème Vongola, ils étaient trop faibles pour moi ». Pour faire simple, il ne savait jamais réellement la vérité et il en avait ras le bol.  
Le jeune parrain décida alors qu'à la prochaine mission qu'ils auraient ensemble, il leur mettrait, sans qu'ils le sachent, un micro et une petite vidéo, achetés chèrement à Mammon, afin de savoir les raisons de tels dégâts.

Le jour « tant attendu » arriva bien plus vite que ne l'espérait le jeune Vongola. Un matin, suite à une déclaration de guerre d'une famille qui avait oublié sa place et ce qu'ils devaient aux Vongola, le jeune boss convoqua ses deux gardiens les plus sadiques (ou les plus dérangés, c'est au choix). Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de leur patron assez rapidement, tout en se fusillant du regard.

\- Oya oya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu te permets de me convoquer ?  
\- Toi la tête d'ananas, tu la fermes. Et toi herbivore, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison, sinon je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir dérangé le comité de discipline.  
\- On se calme les gars, répondit Tsuna. Vous allez aimer la mission. Elle concerne la famille Tarossi. Il semblerait qu'ils aient oublié la raison de notre place et sommet, et qu'en conséquence, ils ont choisi de nous défier.

A la fin de sa phrase, le garçon se leva et contourna son bureau pour s'approcher de ses deux irascibles gardiens. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Mukuro, avec qui il risquait moins de perdre son bras qu'Hibari. Il en profita ainsi pour lui accrocher le micro le plus discrètement possible, tout en continuant son discours.

\- Je pense donc qu'il serait bon que vous vous rendiez sur place afin de leur rappeler la raison pour laquelle les Vongola sont à la tête du monde de l'ombre. Cependant, il serait agréable que vous évitiez de les tuer ou de les incapaciter à vie. On ne cherche pas à décimer une famille.  
\- Hn, « répondit » Kyoya.  
\- Ku fu fu, cela va être drôle.

En entendant ça, un long frisson parcourut le dos du chef de la mafia. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait un très mauvais choix stratégique en choisissant les deux psychopathes de son groupe de gardiens. Il les regarda quitter son bureau en se jetant des noms d'oiseau, puis il rejoignit la salle de cinéma où il activa la liaison avec la vidéo et le micro posés sur Mukuro. Instantanément, il vit et entendit ce que ses gardiens voyaient et entendaient.

« - Ku fu fu, il semblerait que nous ayons une mission à réaliser ensemble ma chère alouette, commença Mukuro.  
\- Tais-toi herbivore. Je mordrai l'omnivore pour ce qu'il vient de faire. Ce n'est pas une tête d'ananas qui viendra me déranger pendant la mission, répondit très gentiment (on y croit) le carnivore. »  
Puis Tsuna put voir le préfet sortir son portable et composer un numéro qui se trouvait être celui de Kusasabe Tetsuya, l'homme de main de Kyoya.  
« Kusasabe Tetsuya, récupère toutes les informations que tu pourras trouver sur la famille Tarossi. Et prépare une voiture, ordonna le jeune homme.  
\- Tout de suite Kyou-san, répondit la voix venant du téléphone. »  
Le jeune ciel des Vongola sourit. Son gardien des nuages faisait très bien son travail. Il récupérait les infos avant de se rendre sur le terrain, ce qui était la première chose à faire. Le Decimo regarda ensuite ce que faisait Mukuro. Ce dernier était en train d'observer son collègue, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Oya, mais que c'est inutile ce que tu fais là, l'alouette. La famille Tarossi est une toute petite famille du Sud de l'Italie. Récemment, ils ont découvert comment utiliser les flammes de la volonté, mis à part celle du ciel qui est bien trop mystérieuse, et ils pensent alors que plus rien ne permet aux Vongola de siéger en haut de la hiérarchie. Grossière erreur, raconta le jeune homme aux yeux vairons. »

Tsuna, assis dans sur un fauteuil ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Les deux gardiens n'avaient quitté le bureau que depuis une dizaine de minutes et l'illusionniste savait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait. Soit il avait une bonne mémoire, soit son réseau d'information était plus rapide que la lumière, ou du moins que celle de Kyoya, ce qui n'allait pas forcément plaire à ce dernier. Finalement, faisant taire ses interrogations, il put observer les deux gardiens monter ensemble (bonjour le désastre…) dans la voiture qu'avait fait appeler Hibari. Ce dernier affichait d'ailleurs un visage furieux. Il n'appréciait pas l'intrusion de sa Némésis dans son espace vital, surtout dans sa nouvelle voiture.

« - Qui t'a permis de monter dans cette voiture l'ananas ?  
\- Mais moi bien sûr, mon cher. Je n'allais pas épuiser ma flamme alors qu'une voiture se trouvait à côté.  
\- Je ne t'y ai pas autorisé. Descend immédiatement ou je vais te mordre à mort, répondit le manieur de tonfas.  
\- Oya oya, que de violence. Ma chère Chrome serait triste si l'un de ses camarades me blessait.  
\- Je me fiche de ce que pense l'herbivore femelle. Alors descend !  
\- Ku fu fu fu… On se retrouve à l'aéroport ma chère alouette, fit alors Mukuro, en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de brume indigo.  
\- Tch enfin débarrassé… »

\- Hibari Hibari, Tsuna mécontent, Tsuna mécontent, pépia un petit oiseau jaune posé sur l'épaule du préfet.  
\- Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas le déranger, dit alors Kyoya, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
Mais ce que le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne savait pas, c'était que Mukuro avait lui aussi posé un mouchard sur son collègue, et qu'ainsi, tout revenait au boss des Vongola, qui soupirait de désespoir devant le caractère de ses deux « amis ». Ils étaient vraiment insupportables ces deux-là. Il se promit qu'à leur retour, ils allaient avoir une petite discussion.

Après avoir ruminé quelques minutes, Tsuna se reconcentra sur la vidéo. Il vit ainsi Mukuro attendre Hibari, puis les deux montèrent dans l'avion, tout en se regardant l'un l'autre d'un air mauvais. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de faire une prière pour espérer que tout se passe bien. Mais il fallait croire que les dieux n'étaient pas à son écoute une fois de plus.

Alors que l'avion avait décollé depuis quelques heures, les jeunes adultes recommencèrent à se disputer pour un rien.  
« - Arrête de prendre ce qui n'est pas à toi l'ananas !  
\- Je ne savais pas que ce verre de whisky, qui d'ailleurs était vraiment délicieux, était à toi, répondit innocemment le gardien de la brume.  
\- Hn et c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi bon ?!  
\- Assurément. Il avait un parfum des plus exquis. Un parfum de… regret je dirais, dit Mukuro, se moquant ouvertement de son rival. Tsunayoshi l'aurait peut-être aimé.  
\- Tu n'a pas le droit de toucher à l'herbivore. Il ne t'appartient pas. Il appartient au comité de discipline de Namimori. »

Tsuna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son gardien des nuages avait-il fumé la moquette ou bien ? Il le prenait pour une possession. Et une de SES possessions qui plus est. Foi de Sawada Tsunayoshi, cela n'allait pas se passer comme cela. Dès que le jeune homme serait rentré, il aurait le plaisir de faire abstinence pour le mois à venir. Non mais,… On ne traite pas son amant de possession voyons.  
En entendant de nouveau des voix s'élever, Tsuna se reconcentra.  
« - Kufufu, le petit Boss n'est pas à toi que je sache. Son corps va m'appartenir, et ce très bientôt. »

Ah, en tout cas, l'envie de possession de Mukuro n'était toujours pas partie aux oubliettes, elle. Il fallait peut-être lui prendre des rendez-vous chez un psy, pour lui expliquer que cela ne se faisait pas de posséder les gens à son gré. C'était même interdit d'après la dernière loi en vigueur (créée par Tsuna bien sûr…)  
En regardant Hibari, le Boss put voir, même au travers de la webcam, une aura meurtrière entourer le préfet. Ce dernier sortit ses tonfas et fit face à son ennemi de toujours. En voyant cela, Mukuro fit apparaître son trident, tout en rigolant. Naturellement, cela déclencha la panique dans l'avion, qui heureusement, ne comptait que des hommes appartenant à la mafia.  
Hibari fixait son rival d'un regarde de meurtrier, tandis que l'autre souriait.

« - Roll Cambio forma, susurra l'hériter d'Alaude.  
Le petit hérisson qui venait d'apparaître dans la main d'Hibari se transforma alors, en une paire de tonfa, tandis que le manteau du garçon changeait de forme. Une fois ses armes en main, il se mit en garde.  
\- Maemukurô, cambio forma, répéta l'illusionniste.  
Le petit hibou d'un blanc pur se transforma pour sa part en un long bâton de prière aussi nommé Khakhara. Et à son tour, il se mit en garde, fixant son adversaire.  
En un instant, les deux jeunes se sautèrent dessus, fissurant la coque de l'avion, qui se mit à piquer du nez. »

Les mafieux se trouvant dans l'endroit pensèrent probablement à maudire les deux Vongola qui détruisaient toujours tout sur leur chemin. Et la compagnie d'avion, pour sa part, se fit surement la réflexion qu'elle n'accepterait plus les gardiens Vongola qui leur bousillait un nombre incalculable d'appareils.

« L'avion, menaçant de s'écraser fut évacué par tout le monde. Seuls les deux jeunes hommes y restèrent, le plus longtemps possible pour se taper dessus, jusqu'au moment où Mukuro se dit que ce ne serait pas drôle que son rival meurt ici, et qu'en réponse à ses pensées, une épaisse brume entoura les deux jeunes pour les faire réapparaître sur la terre ferme, non loin du lieu de leur mission. »

Tsuna, qui avait contemplé toute la scène, ne sut quoi penser. Devait-il rire du comportement de ses hommes, ou en être accablé ? Il suffisait que les deux soient ensemble pour que le monde aille droit vers sa destruction. Pourtant, il ne leur demandait pas la lune. Il voulait juste qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas et ne cassent pas de matériel. Mais apparemment, même cela était trop leur demander.

« Une fois sur la terre ferme, les deux continuèrent de se battre, ne se souciant plus le moins du monde de la mission qu'ils étaient censés réaliser. Ils ne voulaient plus qu'une chose : battre l'autre, l'humilier le plus possible. Même ce qui les entourait ne les intéressaient absolument pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils ne virent pas arriver toute une horde d'hommes en noirs, appartenant à la famille qu'ils étaient censés corriger.  
\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous sur le territoire des Tarossi ? Demanda l'un des hommes. Il est interdit de pénétrer notre domaine sauf si vous cherchez la mort. »

Tsuna, totalement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, se fit la réflexion que dire cela à ses homme était signer son acte de décès plus vite que la lumière.

« En entendant l'homme, Mukuro et Kyoya interrompirent leur combat. Qui donc avait osé les déranger en cet instant crucial ? Etait-ce un fou suicidaire ? Mais lorsqu'ils entendirent le nom de famille, un même sourire, sadique et psychopathe à souhait, rappelant celui de Bel, vient orner leur visage.  
\- Kufufufu, je crois, ma chère alouette, que nous avons trouvé nos proies…  
\- Hn, répondit (enfin si cela est vu comme une réponse…) Hibari.  
\- Je répète ma question. Qui êtes-vous ? Redemanda l'homme.  
\- Oya oya, on se calme. Je suis Rokudo Mukuro, et bien que je déteste répondre de ce titre, je suis aussi le gardien de la brume des Vongola.  
\- Hibari Kyoya, nuage et je vais vous mordre à mort pour avoir interféré dans un combat avec l'ananas.  
\- Oh des Vongola. Le chef sera heureux. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaite les rabaisser plus bas que terre.  
\- Kufufu parce que vous croyez peut-être y arriver ? Questionna Mukuro.  
\- Maintenant que l'on sait utiliser les flammes, vous n'êtes plus rien, déclara fièrement l'homme. »

Toujours bien sagement chez lui, le boss des Vongola gémit grandement. Il allait encore avoir de la paperasse à faire au retour de ses hommes. Ne comprenaient-ils pas la notion de juste mesure ?

« - Je pense que nous sommes sous-estimé là ma petite alouette.  
\- Ils ne diront plus ça quand je les aurais mordus à mort, ricana Kyoya  
Et pour une fois en parfait accord (à noter dans les records de la mafia) les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers leur nouveaux adversaires et se jetèrent sur eux, totalement synchrones. Les Tarossi, arrogants à souhait, essayèrent de se défendre voire même de contre attaquer. Mais les deux hommes en face d'eux étaient à un tout autre niveau. Rien ni personne (mis à part Tsuna) ne pouvaient les vaincre ou les humilier. Oh, entre eux, ils pouvaient se foutre une peignée, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'iraient jamais jusqu'au bout par respect pour leur boss.  
Et c'est de cette manière que deux jeunes adultes décimèrent une famille entière… et tout leur domaine au passage, juste pour avoir osé interrompre un de leur combat.  
\- Co… Comment est-ce possible ? Se plaignit le Boss des Tarossi.  
\- Oya, il ne faut jamais s'en prendre à la fierté du ciel des Vongola. Il vous le fera payer au centuple sinon, déclara tout simplement Mukuro.  
Après cela, les deux jeunes quittèrent les lieux, satisfaits, malgré l'interruption de leur combat car ils avaient pu se défouler. Ils avaient, en passant, remplis, ou presque, leur mission, mais c'était juste un bénéfice en passant pour eux. »

Le Boss des Vongola, qui avait tout vu, se dit que plus jamais il n'enverrait ces deux-là ensemble. Une simple mission de rappel « diplomatique » était devenue à cause d'eux, un massacre intégral d'une famille. Ils étaient un peu trop extrêmes.  
Le lendemain, en voyant la pile de paperasse et le montant des dégâts que ses gardiens avaient fait, le jeune descendant de Giotto se dit que pour les punir, il allait tout leur faire payer. Avec l'interdiction de faire des illusions pour Mukuro et l'interdiction de prendre l'argent du CEDEF pour Kyoya. Sans oublier l'abstinence pour ce dernier. Oui, c'était une bonne punition.  
Mais finalement, Tsuna se fit aussi la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ne jamais savoir ce qui se passait lors des missions de ses hommes. Ainsi, non il ne mettrait pas de micro sur la prochaine mission de Hayato et de Takeshi. Déjà que ces derniers se payaient toujours les meilleurs hôtels, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi….

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire courte vous aura fait sourire à défaut de vous avoir fait pleurer. Notre pauvre Tsuna doit vraiment souffrir avec ses tarés de gardiens ^^

Alors, votre avis, quel est-il ?


End file.
